B'Elanna Torres (AMU)
In an alternate mirror universe B'Elanna Torres was a half-Klingon, half-Human female serving on the [[ISS Voyager (ICC-74656)|ISS Voyager]] as chief engineer. In 2378 B'Elanna was serving on the [[ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A)|ISS Intrepid-A]] as first officer, chief engineer and serving as captain's woman to Captain Typhuss James Halliwell. In 2379 B'Elanna eventually married Typhuss James Halliwell aboard Voyager. In 2379 B'Elanna served under the newly promoted Captain Chakotay as chief engineer. Later that year her and Typhuss's first child was born, B'Elanna named her Miral Torres after her mother. In 2379 after the death of Empress Hoshi Sato III, B'Elanna served as Chief Advisor and Military Commander to Empress Janeway. Early life B'Elanna Torres was born in 2349 to John Torres, a Human, and Miral, a Klingon, on the Terran colony Kessik IV, where she spent much of her early life. Because hostilities existed between the Klingon Empire and the Terran Empire , B'Elanna and her mother were the only Klingons on Kessik IV. Although none of the other colonists voiced any negative opinions of B'Elanna, she perceived that she and her mother were different, a feeling that she did not enjoy.In 2354, when B'Elanna was five years old, her father John Torres left the Terran colony and traveled back to Earth, never to return again.Many months after that, B'Elanna cried herself to sleep every night. However, she informed no one else of this and eventually formed the opinion that her father had left because she looked Klingon. Thereafter, B'Elanna attempted to change her appearance to look more Human. While Torres was still young and living on Qo'noS, her mother took her to visit the Sea of Gatan, where she almost drowned. After her mother resuscitated her, she told B'Elanna about the Klingon beliefs of the afterlife, Sto-vo-kor, and Gre'thor. After her parents' marriage ended, her mother pulled B'Elanna out of the Terran school she was attending and took her to a Klingon monastery in order to teach her honor and discipline. B'Elanna didn't want anything to do with her father and did not care to see him again, having been brought up solely by her mother. Imperial Starfleet Academy At age 16 in 2365, B'Elanna entered Imperial Starfleet Academy where she participated on the Academy decathlon team.During her time in the Academy, she had four disciplinary hearings and one suspension. She also had to dodge several punches in the lab, which Typhuss later joked about, saying, "Only you, B'Elanna, could start a brawl in Astrotheory 101."During her time at the Academy, B'Elanna dated Maxwell Burke, however, their relationship did not last long. In 2369, Ensign B'Elanna Torres had a near-sexual encounter with Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell. In 2369 B'Elanna graduates from Imperial Starfleet Academy. Aboard Voyager In 2371 B'Elanna was assigned to Voyager by Captain Kathryn Janeway. Voyager was assigned to track down and eliminate all rebel Maquis activity inside the Badlands and in order to begin Imperial expansion and subjugation of the Delta Quadrant. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was pulled 75,000 light years across space into the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as the Caretaker. Eventually it was revealed that the Caretaker had pulled Voyager across the galaxy in the hopes of finding a people who could care for the nearby Ocampa. Despite his benevolent approach, Captain Janeway saw the opportunity to use his technology to enable the Terran Empire to conquer the galaxy, and she put the Caretaker to death after her crew learned of how his technology functioned. Since Voyager was stranded in the Delta Quadrant, they were forced to work together as a single crew. Torres was initially assigned the provisional rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. Torres had difficulty getting along with the temporary chief engineer, Joe Carey. Torres was recommended as a replacement Chief Engineer by Chakotay. However, Kathryn Janeway opposed this decision. After Voyager became trapped in a quantum singularity, Torres proved her skills to Janeway and earned her respect. Janeway then made her Chief Engineer over Carey. In early 2377 Typhuss returned to Voyager when he was found out by the Maquis to be an Imperial spy, B'Elanna saw Typhuss for the first time in seven years after his mission to spy on the Maquis. In 2379 B'Elanna was part of the plan to kill Empress Hoshi Sato III and Kathryn Janeway would become Empress of the Terran Empire. However, Typhuss was only using the relationship with Hoshi Sato, in order to help Kathryn Janeway assassinate Empress Sato III. In 2379 B'Elanna served under the newly promoted Captain Chakotay as Chief Engineer. ISS Intrepid-A In 2378 B'Elanna was assigned to the [[ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A)|ISS Intrepid-A]] as chief engineer, first officer and captain's woman to Captain Typhuss James Halliwell. Return to Voyager In 2379 Typhuss was removed from command of the [[ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A)|ISS Intrepid-A]]. B'Elanna and Typhuss returned to Voyager as ordered by Kathryn Janeway. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2369 B'Elanna had a near-sexual encounter with Typhuss James Halliwell. A few days later B'Elanna and Typhuss started to date each other. However, their relationship did not last long and ended in 2370. In 2379 B'Elanna resumed her relationship with Typhuss and a few days later married Typhuss aboard Voyager. In late 2379 B'Elanna divorced Typhuss, Typhuss began dating Olivia Benson a week later. In 2381 Typhuss asked Olivia to marry him and Oliva said yes. In July Olivia and Typhuss got married in Olivia's hometown of New York. Tom Paris Torres had her first romantic flirtation in 2372 during an away mission on a shuttlecraft. Tom Paris asked her out on a date in the holodeck once Paris found out that she was not interested in the attentions of Ensign Freddy Bristow. Torres, aware of Paris' reputation as a ladies' man, turned him down flat. B'Elanna later told Paris the reason she could not go out with him. Torres still loved Typhuss James Halliwell. Category:Klingons Category:Humans Category:Captain's women Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:ISS Voyager personnel Category:Alternate mirror universe Category:ISS Intrepid (ICC-724656-A) personnel